


such great heights

by elvish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Celebrity Crush, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Internet Friends, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), broganes, but i'd like to think... this one is .. done well.., idol keith kogane, listen i know.. soulmate aus are overdone.., random-boy-from-cuba lance, shiro is pretty much keith's pr guy and also babysitter lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish/pseuds/elvish
Summary: If he won this stupid sweepstakes, his life would be set. He could die happily in Keith's arms - assuming he would even accept him. There were almost definitely prettier aliens than himself, and he could always be involved with another human. The thought made him really sad, honestly. But really, with the popularity he amassed, Lance wouldn't be surprised if he had a relationship he kept secret from prying eyes....You were lucky enough to ever find your mate. The concept only ever really worked back when there weren't billions of people on Earth. For your mate to be so attractive and well-off, when you're just a Cuban boy with a huge family and unstable income? Absolutely bizarre....The Idol/Fan Soulmate AU that no one asked for. Lance is severely disillusioned by the persona Keith puts out - the idealized version is far from the real thing.





	such great heights

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this at work. all of it. by hand. i work at a call center and i hate my job. rated t for right now because there's cursing but it's probably gonna go up later............ ;)) lance n keith are aged up to 19/20 respectively!! hunk is turning 19 soon, pidge is still a baby at 15
> 
> title is taken straight from the postal service’s song

“Look, all I’m saying is you shouldn’t get too invested. Everyone across the universe wants to win this thing.” A heavily-armored dwarf pulsed with green light as her player spoke. The only other player character in the vicinity, besides Lance’s own, was a hulking monk, who started pulsing yellow along to the tune of Across the Universe after setting his character to dance.

Glaring at the characters on his screen, Lance huffed. “Yeah okay but I literally _have_ to win this thing. Everyone else just _wants_ to.” Immediately after the words left his mouth, he could practically see Pidge roll her eyes.

“We get it, Lance, you’re his soulmate,” she dryly replied, warbling her voice on the last word. Quietly, she added, “you and everyone else.”

Lance squawked indignantly, and it wasn’t a pretty sound through headphones. “Y’know, I really thought you guys, of all people, would believe me. I’m hurt. Deeply!”

Before he could even finish, Hunk stopped his dancing animation and stood between the two. “Hey, hey! Pidge, let him dream.” There was a pop like Pidge had been holding her headphones away from her ears for the duration of Lance’s rant. “Lance, don’t get your hopes up.” Lance grunted, dropping the subject for the time being. Taking a drink from his can of Materva, and not particularly wanting to argue his point anymore, he glanced at his alarm clock. It blared a bright red _1:20 a.m._ back at him. “Hate to break up the party, guys, but it’s getting late. Gotta get my beauty sleep. Have to look good for my _soulmate_. Who I am totally meeting next month.”

Pidge yawned. “Oh wow, yeah, it’s pretty late over here, too. My brother has some kind of ceremony thing tomorrow morning. He’ll want me to go to that.”

“You guys are lame. Same time tomorrow?” Hunk chimed in.

“Probably, unless I get caught up in something.”

“I’m going to be monitoring the sweepstakes very, very closely.”

“Oh, c’mon, Lance. You can still log on.”

Lance snorted. “I guess, but I’ll be freaking out.”

“Yeah, but you’re always weird on main.”

“Alright, I’m leaving before you wound my impenetrable self-esteem any more.”

“Oh, great word choice, dude!”

“I can think of something you want to penetr—”

Lance logged out before the last bit could be brought to fruition. Ever since the sweepstakes had been announced, his friends wouldn’t let him hear the end of it – though, he supposed, he never really shut up about it, either.

He loved his friends. He really did.

They'd met when the Golion Ultimate MMO was first released, and even then, it was an obscure game. Over the years, the players dwindled down from hundreds to tens. It was a surprise, then, when the three came across other players. The game developers had long since abandoned it – it was a mediocre game to begin with, and time hadn't exactly been its friend. Low-poly graphics, glitches, and all. And so, the friendship of users cremedelahunk, technicalpigeon, and l0verb0ylance outlived their MMO, despite the oceans between each of them.

Closing out the game, Lance decided to lazily scroll through his social media before heading to bed, as was his nightly routine (after a lengthy skincare regimen, of course). An ad popped up in his Twitter feed for the very contest he was vying so hard for.

To humor himself, he went over the conditions again. God, he so wanted to win this. He needed to. He needed to know for sure.

 

 

> **_The First Annual Intergalactic Concert VIP Sweepstakes_ **
> 
> _Enter for your chance to win! Package includes one ROUND TRIP Drolian Rocket Express ticket to HESCOSIE, brilliant and bustling metropolis and capital of CUINIA; one ticket to the BIGGEST intergalactic music festival yet; an ALL-EXPENSES PAID hotel stay for three days; and, the icing on the cake – a BACKSTAGE VIP PASS to meet the galaxy's BRIGHTEST STARS!_

 

For someone who'd hardly ever been out of their town, except for summers at the beach, going to space? Was a fever dream.

Meeting your favorite idol, who just happened to be your literal soulmate? Statistically improbable, especially when they have little to no social media presence, don't interact with fans, and are a mystery wrapped in enigma.

Which is honestly probably part of what makes them so attractive – how unattainable they are. And yet.

If he won this stupid sweepstakes, his life would be set. He could die happily in Keith's arms - assuming he would even accept him. There were almost definitely prettier aliens than himself, and he could always be involved with another, luckier human. The thought made him quite a bit sad, but really, with the popularity he amassed, Lance wouldn't be surprised if he had a relationship he kept secret from prying eyes.

Then again, who wouldn't accept him? He was a pretty handsome dude. His pickup lines were killer. The fact he only ever had one girlfriend? Due to how small his town was, and because everyone lacked taste. Definitely not anything to do with him.

For someone who never had the greatest luck, finding out the most popular guy in the _universe_ was mind-blowing. Here he was, worried about who it would be, for years. Joke's on you, Lance, it's a smokin' hot, intergalactic idol.

When Lance found out, he nearly choked on his cereal as an excited anchor talked over private, leaked pictures of Keith's mark on the nightly news. It was located in a spot he usually kept hidden – the inner part of his right arm. Pictures had always edited it out as per his discretion, and he'd always been careful to cover the mark with concealer when it could be exposed (not that he showed skin that often – but when he did, it was a religious experience). That is, until this picture was released. But what a fortuitous thing that it had.

Looking at his own mark, above his ankle, then back to the TV, then back to his mark, he might or might not have let out an objectively embarrassing noise. Only his brothers and sister would be privy to that. And if they did hear such a noise, they definitely made fun of him for a month over it.

His own mark, a cluster of crimson dots in the shape of Circinus (which he'd only known after extensive research – he'd looked at it from so many different angles, and was stumped on what it could be until one of his brothers, an astronomy buff, pointed out that it looked like a constellation), was a parallel to that of Keith's. The only difference was that Keith's was sky blue.

The anchorwoman had chattered on about how lucky his soulmate must be while Lance stared at the image on the screen in shock. Milk dried on his sweatpants where his cereal had been jostled.

If Lance didn't already love the idea of Keith (along with the rest of the galaxy), he definitely did now. Holy shit. His spoon clattered in the bowl, cereal now forgotten, as he left it on the living room table and tore off to his computer to tell Pidge and Hunk.

You were lucky enough to ever find your mate. The concept only ever really worked back when there weren't billions of people on Earth. For your mate to be so attractive and well-off, when you're just a Cuban boy with a huge family and unstable income? Absolutely _bizarre_.

And God, Keith was so pretty. This thing was really a life-or-death issue. As in, Lance would probably actually perish if he knew that his mate was a super hot, famous singer and he never got to so much as meet him. This in mind, he rubbed his eyes, turned off his computer, and flopped into bed after kicking off his slippers.

 

* * *

 

“Keith, you know you're just making yourself more upset each time you do this.”

Shiro was met with a level gaze and a sharp exhale through the nose. He wasn't telling Keith anything new. He knew it was dumb, meeting with fans claiming to share his mark. They always drew on the marks with permanent marker, at the least, or didn't even try to recreate one, relying on desperation or sheer excitement that they would get to meet him. Some would even go so far to have his mark _tattooed_. Needless to say, his reaction was never what they hoped for – far from it.

There was a reason his best friend was the only connection to his fans he really had. Keith hardly ever posted on his official account. It was always pictures taken by Shiro, usually candid photos when he was unaware, like when he was napping or caught off-guard eating. Sometimes about new music, how much he appreciated the support, photoshoots. Keith was just grateful he didn't have to deal with fans unless he went out of his way to, for the most part. And seldom did he actually want to. It only took reading a handful of... colorful comments before Keith decided maybe he shouldn't for the sake of his mental health. The ones on a selfie with Shiro were particularly bad. He was relieved half the comments were untranslated alien languages.

Honestly, if he hadn't demanded to keep living with Shiro, he probably would've gone insane by now. He just wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. The money was great, though. It beat the meager income he and Shiro had made before the talent scout discovered them, back when they were just street dancers on a lesser city in Cuinia, and it definitely beat the life he had on Earth.

“You're hurting them and yourself. There was already one paparazzi picture leaked of one of your meet-ups. People are going to start talking.”

“They already do.”

“You know what I mean.” Shiro sighed and looked at Keith with a gaze he'd come to expect when he did stupid things like this – a gaze equal parts disappointment and worry. It was no less effective each time it was used. Keith always crumbled under it.

“Finding them isn't everything. Adam and I are together, and our marks don’t match. Even then, you don't need someone to be happy.” Shiro placed his new prosthetic hand on Keith's shoulder.

Alien tech was truly amazing. This specific piece was made by Galran Enterprises (or, that was their English name. No one from Earth bothered with the name they went by – too many consonants). From what Keith had gathered, other alien races weren't a big fan of them. They gave Shiro their new prototype arm for practically free, so he had no personal issues with them, but it _was_ kinda weird the leader of an alien empire was a huge magnate.

“You and Adam are different and you know it.”

This time, Shiro smiled lightly. Patting Keith's shoulder before lowering his arm, he simply ignored the comment. “Just don't do it again, okay? If you find them, you find them. If you don't, you don't. Your life doesn't begin or end with your mark, Keith,” he turned to leave before Keith could make another comment. “I'm making coffee, do you want any?”

“Shiro, it's really late.”

“I'm staying up until the winner is drawn. Don't you want to find out who's going to be at the hotel with us?”

Oh, shit. The drawing _was_ tomorrow morning, wasn't it? Whoever gets to stay with him and a bunch of other acts at the hotel for the huge concert coming up. Keith didn't really care as long as the winner was quiet and didn't expect much out of him. Shrugging, he headed to bed. “Suit yourself,” Shiro said with a small wave. “Night, Keith.”

“Night, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Lance logged onto Golion, but he refreshed the sweepstakes page, open in another window, at least three times every minute. By the time Hunk logged on, he was getting restless. His character stood completely idle as Hunk's approached their usual spot, a clearing with several trees.

“Hey, man! Any updates?”

“Hey, Hunk. Nah, it's running way behind and the site's crashed, like, four times now. Pretty anticlimatic.”

“Huh. Probably because so many people are accessing it at once.”

“Well, they should've accounted for that!”

Hunk's character shrugged as he made a noncommittal noise.

“Patience is a virtue, dude,” he supplied, then, barely audible, “let Pidge work her magic.”

“What?”

“What? Oh, sorry, uh, I was just thinking out loud.”

“Didn't Pidge say she might be busy today?”

“Yeah, she... has family stuff, I think that's what she said.”

“Oh. Congrats then, Hunk, you and my siblings will be the only witnesses to a potential Lance-grade crisis. I haven't had one of these since I realized I wasn't straight. Kinda glad Pidge isn't here for this. She would never let me live it down.”

“Yeah, probably. Secret's safe with me, man.”

Lance refreshed the page again. This time, in English, as well as Chinese, Spanish, and several alien languages, the page repeated, “We are sorry for the technical difficulties. Results will be announced in the coming ten dobashes. Thank you for your patience.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Hm?”

“Ten minutes.”

“Godspeed, padawan.”

“Padawhat?”

“Don't worry about it.”

The next ten minutes consisted of Lance bouncing his leg vigorously, his siblings checking in one by one until they finally just sat on his bed or by his computer chair, muttering words of dis- or encouragement. Lance paid them no mind, even if he did appreciate their presence. Hunched over the screen, he refreshed one last time...

… And stood up so quickly his chair tipped over, luckily falling away from Marco, who was sitting on the floor beside him and let out a yelp. It was eclipsed by Lance's own yell and the sound of the headset being ripped out of his computer. After initial shock, starting with Luis, his siblings gathered around the computer to take in what Lance was gaping at with a stupidly wide mouth and equally wide brown eyes.

Verónica was the first to make any sound. Marco and Luis' faces were a carbon copy of their brother's. Squealing, Verónica threw her arms around Lance. Marco eventually broke his trance, smacking his brother on the arm repeatedly in excitement, then delving into the hug for himself.

Lance, on the other hand, was experiencing major brain malfunctions.

Because on the screen staring back at him, his own name greeted him. Not that, in this moment, he necessarily even recognized his name.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere miles and miles away, Keith Kogane was laying in bed, looking at the same exact screen, because his curiosity got the best of him.

“Congratulations...” the page read, and after scrolling through a handful of alien translations, “LANCE MCCLAIN from VIÑALES, CUBA, for winning the biggest sweepstakes of the year. An important email will be sent to you within the next day containing important information. We would also like to thank everyone else who participated in this. The response was frankly overwhelming! We will try to organize more sweepstakes like this in the future.”

 _What a weird name_ , was Keith's first thought. Immediately after, came a sleepy yawn, and _Cuba_? At least the winner was human. Not that he would mind if they were alien – he would just have a little more in common with someone else from Earth. Also, not that he planned on paying them much attention regardless. The whole event was just a big promotion for his entertainment group. While he liked his manager – their manager, he was the ringleader behind the group – he got a little... crazy about this kind of thing. Super possessive over his talent, which meant Keith especially.

It's not that he was blind to how famous he was. That would take some real naivety. And while Keith was aloof, such was his stage persona, he wasn't _stupid_. Aliens of all kinds fawned over him. His shows were ridiculously priced and sold out ridiculously fast.

He could only hope this guy was saner than the majority of his fans. Feelings his eyelids draw heavy, his phone slipped out of his hand and onto his stomach as sleep claimed him. If his last thoughts were about what this “Lance” was like, no one was all the wiser.

 

* * *

 

After a _lot_ of pleading with his parents and help from his brothers and sister, the weeks leading up to the trip flew by. Even as such, Lance still found time to chat with Pidge and Hunk. He wouldn't have the opportunity to, at least in such frequency, when he was in space.

Which, what the fuck? He was going to _space_ tomorrow. Crazy. Phone should work up there, right? Satellites and everything. He hoenstly didn't know what he would do if he couldn't talk to his family or friends. Die, most likely.

As for now, he was triple-checking his luggage in his computer chair so he could still talk to Pidge and Hunk. Who'd really been acting like they knew something he didn't. Not that he minded much. He had bigger ships to fly, so to speak.

“Toothbrush?” Pidge.

“Check.”

“Extra underwear?” Hunk.

“Yup.”

“Condoms?” Pidge, of course.

“Ye--... Pidge...”

“Hmmm?”

“I almost forgot.”

Pidge snorted. “Planning on wooing some alien ladies?”

“You know I'm past that. I don't care who I woo. Also, who knows if their anatomy is compatible with humans? How objectifying, Pidge. I'm ashamed of you.”

“Do people really use the term 'woo' anymore?” Hunk interjected.

“We do, I guess.”

“Touché. Anyway, you sure you got everything packed?”

“Yeah, dude, I sure hope so. I don't think anything else will fit,” Lance smiled. “ _Mi madre_ made me pack so. Much. I get it, though, space is scary. She's been super clingy these last few days.”

“Well, yeah! Her oldest baby's not even gonna be on Earth for a week.”

“It's not like I mind it. I'm really gonna miss you guys, and them.”

“It's not like you're dying, Lance. We still have our group text,” Pidge supplied. Her character hit Lance's with her sword, the most powerful one available in-game. Obtained by cheats, of course.

“It's not the saaame. Also, I dunno if I'm gonna have service?” His character smacked her back with his dagger.

“I mean... you should? I actually have no idea.” Pidge ended their quarrel by having her character obliterate Lance's with a shield-bash, sword-lunge combo. “Having never been to space. Fuck you for that, by the way.”

While his character respawned, he sighed. “It just feels so weird, like, surreal,” Lance mused as he slumped in his chair, forgoing his luggage. At this point, if it wasn't packed, it wasn't going.

“I can hardly believe it myself,” Hunk replied, but there was another layer there.

“Uh, yeah, it's crazy,” Pidge was just as unconvincing.

“Really, guys, your acting is on par with Tommy Wiseau. What's going on? You guys jealous?”

“That's totally it! So jealous.” Hunk really should win an Emmy for this performance, wow.

“Allura's my favorite idol. Of course I'm jealous!” And the award goes to... neither of them.

“Oh yeah? Name two of her songs.”

Pidge made the verbal equivalent of a keyboard smash.

“Mhm, yeah, stop while you're behind. What's going on with you guys?”

Hunk only got out “Pidge--” before she interrupted him.

“Hey, it's alright, it's nothing. We'll tell you when you're older.” Hunk snorted at this.

“You joined this site before you were even technically allowed to, Pidge. You're three years younger than me 'n Hunk.”

“ _Hunk_ and _I_. And it was two days before my thirteenth birthday, okay?”

“Ehhh we're adults and you're a baby but okay.”

“Ehhh shut the hell up.”

“Whoa, whoa! Language!”

“I will kill you. I'm fifteen.”

As always, Hunk mediated. “Okay, okay,” but he was laughing. “You're both pretty. All joking aside, I'm gonna miss you, dude.”

“Aw, that's gay. I'll miss you too, my dude.”

“Who else am I gonna argue with every day?”

“Uh huh, I'll miss you too, runt. Anyway, I should probably get going. Mamá is making a huge dinner and she'll kill me into oblivion if I'm late to the table.”

“Alright, see ya on the flipside.”

“Here's hoping you get service up there... or there's some wacky space wifi.”

Lance smiled softly. Yeah, here's hoping. He might perish otherwise. “Bye, guys. Wish me luck.” Before he could hear the snarky comment Pidge was no doubt going to make (she always had to have the last word), he signed out, heading downstairs early to help his family make dinner. He spent the most time he could with them before it was time to head to bed. He stayed up a bit longer than he should have playing old console games with Luis. It was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope what little usage of spanish i included was okay!!! also i know........ there isn't great wifi in cuba, or internet, and i know space travel Does Not Work Like That but how's that willing suspension of disbelief workin out for ya!!!!! tell me if you catch any mistakes, and stay tuned for the next chapter. it's already in progress!!! have a nice day and drink ur water!!


End file.
